Sapphire And Steel Chronology
11th August 1979 to 18th April 1981 Written by Angus P. Allan Drawn by Arthur Ranson ---- Category:Strip Chronologies Started 11th August 1979 - No.33, (Top Left) replacing Meet The Smurfs (which reverts to 1 page). 2nd Run Started 9th August 1980 - No.33, (Top Middle) replacing The Further Adventures Of Oliver Twist. Ended 18th April 1981 - No.17, (Top Right) replaced by Smuggler. 1st Run - 11/8/79 - 3/5/80 "The beast in the picture" 11/8/79 - No.33 to 29/9/79 - No.40 A strange beast, forces an artist to paint pictures with the power to enslave. "Possession" 6/10/79 - No.41 to 3/11/79 - No.45 A young deaf girl is given the power to turn her thoughts into reality, by a Victorian necklace. "Death of an officer" 10/11/79 - No.46 to 15/12/79 - No.51 An anchor provides the key to the untimely death of a Napoleonic officer. "Disappearing act" 22/12/79 - No.52 to 12/1/80 - No.3 When a man actually disappears during a magic act, he is replaced by an evil Egyptian god. "Evil feline" 19/1/80 - No.4 to 2/2/80 - No.6 A girl has an imaginary pet cat, who becomes real....and evil of course. "The meeting place" 9/2/80 - No.7 to 8/3/80 - No.11 An wartime officer is brought back from the past, by a military badge, and the duo must prevent him from bringing a deadly weapon into the future. "Life force" 15/3/80 - No.12 to 29/3/80 - No.14 Sapphire and Steel arrive too late to stop a train plummeting off a bridge, but can they alter time to save the life of a young girl? "The great fire of London" 5/4/80 - No.15 to 3/5/80 - No.19 When Sapphire and steel travel back to help a boy, they find themselves in the middle of the great fire of London. Sapphire and Steel takes a break, replaced by The further adventures of Oliver Twist. 2nd Run - 9/8/80 - 18/4/81 "The spirit of Cawdroc" 9/8/80 - No.33 to 7/9/80 - No.37 A dog falls into a cavern, and when a boy tries to rescue the dog, he awakens an evil spirit. "The mill" 9/8/80 - No.38 to 25/10/80 - No.44 When protestors try to stop the demolition of a mill, the spirit of a Victorian slave takes over one of them. "The mask" 1/11/80 - No.45 to 29/11/80 - No.49 A man is taken back in time to to darkest Africa, where he is to retrace the steps of one of his ancestors. "The Sorcerer" 6/12/80 - No.50 to 17/1/81 - No.4 A sorcerer snatches two children, and plans to use them to make London a 'devil's domain'. "Fairyland" 24/1/81 - No.5 to 21/3/81 - No.13 Whilst on a ferry trip, two children find and play a set of pan pipes, and are whisked to a land of elves, dwarves and fairies. "The Pied Piper" 28/3/81 - No.14 to 18/4/81 - No.17 The pied piper, now an evil time agent, uses the music of a famous pop group, to lure children into oblivion. (All stories in colour) (Story titles are made up) 9.0 Category:Strip Chronologies Category:Strips